Werewolves and Vampires
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: What would happen if Edward was hunting and Bella got in the way? Would Jacob, Jasper, or Renesmee help her? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Hehehe. This is a story about how Bella is attacked by Edward. What will happen? Nobody knows. Oneshot

* * *

I ran sprinted through the morning mist, it shaped my body with great ease.

The cottage apeared just ahead of me.

I quickly ran inside and slammed the door behind me.

"Edward, I'm back." I said, waiting for the response.

Only the echo came back to my face.

A figure lurched from out of the shadows.

I easily recognized the figure.

"Jasper." I said.

"Yeah. I came here to tell you that Edward and Renesmee have left."

"Left? Why would they leave me here?"

Tears filled my eyes and finally spilled over.

"Bella, they havn't left forever."

"I don't care anymore. Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

I sprinted out the door and into the forest.

I ran for minutes until I finally wondered where I was. I was at the border of Washington.

Something moved from the corner of my eye.

The figured jumped in my direction and I knew what it was.

"Edward?" I said, hoping that he would hear me.

A growl curled from his lips. He quickly barred his teeth and quickly got into position to attack me.

I acted quickly and ran in the other direction. Edward followed with a brisk pace behind me.

I zigzagged through the trees, hoping that I would lose Edward.

I quickly turned around to find that Edward was not following me anymore.

I accidentilly tripped over a rock while I was turned around searching for Edward's perfect body.

I laid on the ground, unconciousness creeping up my body.

A body loomed over my half concious and half unconcious.

I quickly opened my eyes to find my worst nightmare. Edward was once again in the position to pounce on me and kill me.

Bushes rustled from my left side and a figure stepped out with gracefulness that only a vampire could have.

"Jasper?" I said, hoping that it was him and not something else that wanted to kill me.

"Bella? Are you alright Bella?" Jasper said, waiting for my response.

"Do I look alright to you?" I asked him, hoping that he wouldn't ask me a stupid question like that again.

Jasper's eyes quickly flickered from my face to Edward's crouched body.

"Bella, you've got to get out of there!"

"I can't. If I move he will pounce on me and within seconds, end my life forever."

"True..."

Jasper was quickly interupted by another rustling bush, but this time it came from my right side. Two figures stepped out this time, one somewhat short and the other twice as tall.

"Momma?" the smallest figure questioned.

"Renesmee?" I asked, getting annoyed with all of the questions everyone was asking me.

My eyes flickered to where the two different figures were standing. I quickly recognized who the two figures were. It was Jacob and Renesmee. Now I would have three witnesses to my death.

I jereked my foot and Edwrad lurched closer to where I was laying.

I had to think quickly. I quickly picked my head up and hit it on the same rock that I had before.

I fell fully into unconciousness this time, the dark sea pulling me deep, but not far enough that I would be out for a day or two.

The last thing that I heard was Renesmee's gasp of horror.

A bright light finally brought me back into conciousness.

I looked quickly around at my suroundings and found that I was still in that same spot that I had been before I fell unconcious.

I quickly noticed that everybody had left except for Renesmee. She stood closer to my limp body then she had before.

Where were Jasper, Jacob and Edward? I finally tensed at the thought of them dying, just Renesmee and I left. What would we do?

"Momma?"

I turned my head to look at Renesmee, a throbbing pain pouring into my head.

Renesmee and my eyes finally met.

She walked over towards me and gave me a quick hug.

"Momma, are you alright?"

"I will be now, I think. Where are the others?" I asked waiting for the answer with no anger.

"Fighting."

"Why?" I said, my voice finally giving way.

"It's kinda long, but Edward wouldn't back of and Jasper tackled him into the forest. Jacob told me to stay here and watch you."

"I guess that's good."

"I'm scared, mamma."

"I am too, Renesmee. I am too."

I quickly sat up and a dizziness fell over me. I got to my feet and walked over to where Renesmee was standing.

"Which way did they go?" I asked Renesmee.

"This way." she said, pointing to a clump of pine trees.

We walked together through the pine trees, hoping to find Edward, Jasper and Jacob up ahead.

After a few more steps the dizziness fell over me again. I touched my forehead with my head, a sudden coolness overcoming that one spot with the single touch.

I finally could hear people yelling from just a few more feet.

We finally came to another clump of pine trees that opened into a clearing. We could see their different figures sprinting past each other. Jacob was the only one that was doing nothing. It would be a battle to the death against Edward and Jasper.

Jacob looked in our direction as soon as he heared the pine trees rustling. He gave me a quick glance and finally looked back towards the battle.

I walked over to where Jacob was standing. We stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"What's happening?" I asked Jacob, question once again filling my voice.

"I'm guessing that they're having a battle to the finish."

"Why?"

Jacob didn't answer my question, but instead walked over towards where Jasper and Edward were fighting. He quickly joined in on the action without any hesitation.

I watched as they fought, every attack ripping my heart farther and farther apart. My eyes moistened and a tear finally ran down my face.

I could see that the final attack was about to happen, but who was going to make it?

Edward lunged at Jasper and made a quick attack that nobody that was human could deflect. Jacob pushed Jasper out of the way and Jacob took Edward's attack.

Jacob's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thump.

It was at that moment that Edward snapped out of hunting mode.

Edward saw Jacob's dead corpse lying on the ground.

"Did I do that?" Edward asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"Yes, you did. That could have been Bella."

"What happened?" Edward asked. He turned to look at me and saw the horrified expression on my face. He quickly turned away and looked back at Jasper.

"I'll tell you later." Jasper said, hoping Edward wouldn't go biserk again.

Edward walked over towards me and gave me hug to hopefully cure that my best friend had just been killed.

Edward walked me away from the scene and took me back to the cottage. Renesmee followed behind us, not speaking the whole time.

I knew now that Edward was a killer and the thought of Edward killing Jacob would haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

Finish

I did this at 9:00 at night so please don't mind spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter for werewolves and vampires. Enjoy!

* * *

I knew that it would be extremely hard for me to get over my best friend Jacob Black's death.

He had always been loyal to the vampires, even if they absolutly hated each other.

The thoughts of Jacob ran over and over in my mind.

I quickly got up off of the small couch that was inside our cottage that Esme had given us for my birthday.

Edward was with the rest of his family, trying to rid his mind of killing Jacob and attacking me.

I had to get away from where Jasper had tried to warn me, but I hadn't listened.

I absolutly hated myself for that only because it could have never happened.

Jacob wouldn't have died and our lives would still be the way that they used to be.

I quickly opened the door in one quick flick and I was gone in a whoosh of air.

I ran as far as I possibly could away from where it had all happend.

I ran out of Washington and a little distance into Canada.

My find was as free as a bird when I finally got away from where everything happened.

I could finally think.

My mind rambled over questions that I hadn't thought of before.

Was Edward as depressed as I was about this whole incident?

I wanted to know, but it wasn't the right time to ask him.

I sat down on the closest rock and kept pondering my interesting questions that kept flowing through my mind.

A sudden burst of air broke the wonderous silence and I could see what had done it.

Alice stood a few feet into the small path that I had made.

"Bella why did you leave?"

"I needed to get away from everything, really."

"Oh." she quickly said.

Nobody said anything for about another minute or so.

"Why are you here?" I asked, hoping to hear all of her response.

"Looking for you I guess. I saw you in one of my visions leaving the cottage and I wondered where you were going."

"I see." I responded quickly after she ended her sentence.

"Were you worried about me or something like that?"

"Sort of I guess."

"I don't think I need everybody's help. I can fend for myself too you know."

"Sorry for getting you into a bad mood, Bella."

"Alice, it's just-"

I was quickly caught off guard by a movement from the corner of my Alice.

Alice had turned around and was heading back to Forks.

In the distance I could hear a soft, tearless cry come from behind her lips.

I figured at that moment that maybe Alice cared more for me then anybody else did, even my parents.

I quickly looked down at the ground and found a beautiful red flower growing there.

I grasped the stem of the flower and examined it between my fingers.

It was the most beautiful flower that I had ever seen.

I cradled the flower within my arms and cared for it with all of my heart, just like my daughter Renesmee.

I quickly thought of her and all of the pain and agony she was probably in.

My mind jump started itself and I was already running back in the direction I had come from.

Before I knew it I was back in Forks and at our my cottage in the woods that Edward and I called home.

I skidded to a halt infront of it and peered inside.

I couldn't see anything but the small fire that I had started within the fire place.

I ran to the Cullen's house and hoped that nobody would be mad at anything I've done.

I was at their beautiful wooden door and then my mind went to something else.

I still had the beautiful flower in my hane, but what should I do with it?

I made the decision to give the flower to Renesmee.

I knocked on the door and it opened with an eary creek.

I looked inside and it was dark, but where were the Cullens?

"Hello?" I questioned the darkness beyond me.

"Come in." a voice replied from inside the darkness.

I walked toward the darkness and the door closed behind me with a loud bang.

* * *

How did you like the second chapter? review it and tell me what you think about it.

-OneLeft-


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated this since sometime last year, but I've been extremely busy.**

**I have this thing going where I'm asking people what I should write about for my next story that has to with twilight and they are listed below. Pick one and tell me which one I should write about next and then I'll right for you.**

**1. Bella and Edward are still together, but Bella's curiosity takes over and she's in a race against time and a fight for control over herself and her cravings.**

**2. Edward leaves in new Moon and Bella has an idea to check her IM and finds Edward's on.**

**3. Pirates of the Caribbean kind of Twilight thing. An attack causes massive caus in Port Royal and lives are about to change( I know that's a bad thing for it, but I'll make it really good.)**

**Well there's that and now onto the story.**

* * *

I slowly stepped into the darkness and was overwhelmed by it.

My eyes still had to adjust to the dark and then when they finally did I could see some figures sticking out from the darkness.

An arm came out from behind me and grabbed my arm, but it wasn't cold to me at all.

My breathing came to an abrupt halt and I turned my head so I was looking into the darkness of where the arm had come from.

In the background a light flickered on and I could see the characteristics of the face and make out who it was.

It was Emmett who was holding me in a tight grasp and squeezing harder every second.

''What?" I asked, waiting for the answer to my question, but no answer came and there was a dead silence.

I waited a few more seconds to see if he would respond, but nothing happened, so I finally broke the silence again.

"Emmett, what's going on?"

'They're talking upstairs.'

"Who?"

'Umm, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Edward. They don't know what to do now, I mean with the whole killing thing.'

"Where's Rosalie?"

'She's taking care of Renesmee at your cottage.'

"Hmm, ah, are they talking about the whole thing where we might have to move now?"

'Yeah.' Emmett replied and then a noise came from upstairs and Alice came down the stairs and then she was staring at us.

As soon as Emmett saw Alice staring at us he let go of my arm and then the pressure was gone and it felt absolutely good.

"'Okay, Emmett do you want to go upstairs?"'

'No, I'm good down here.' he replied and then flung himself over the couch and was all of a sudden watching A Gators game.

"'Are you alright?"'

At that question I looked down at where Emmett had been holding my arm and noticed a bruise.

"Fine. Can I see Edward?"

"'Actually, I don't think he really wants to talk to you right now because he said something about he'd be really sad because of the... well you know."'

"I see." I replied and then walked over and sat next to Emmett on the couch and was suddenly engrossed in the game.

I could hear Alice's footsteps go back up the stairs and then the door open and close. It was then that I knew I would be in the clear.

I looked back at my newly developed bruises and ran my finger over the bumps.

As I did that there was a small tint of pain that ran through my arm, but it didn't hurt a ton, probably not like it would have if I was still human.

I looked back at the tv and then more footsteps came from upstairs and it sounded like a stampede was coming down the stairs and then I was surrounded by almost all of the Cullens.

I looked up into Carlisle's eyes and then a question popped into my head.

"What?"

""Well, why don't you ask Alice.""

"'I saw Emmett breaking your arm."'

"Why would he do that if I didn't even do anything to him?"

'Yeah, why would I do that.'

Alice aimed a cold glare in Emmett's direction and he looked back toward the tv.

"I'm fine." I replied and then looked around at everyone's faces and noticed they all held the same expression.

They were all holding an expression that seemed timid and sheepish, but not knowing.

They were all scared for me?

I suddenly noticed something. Edward wasn't in the crowd of Cullens surrounding me, so he was probably still upstairs in that room.

I let out a long sigh and then Alice gasped and everybody stared at her.

"'Bella, are you really okay? I've now gotten two visions about your arm."'

"I'm fine, absolutely perfect." and then a loud snap sounded and all eyes were on Emmett.

'She's fine, just go away. I want to see the game in peace.'

All of the Cullens suddenly disappeared from my sight and then I turned to look and Emmett and noticed he was looking at me.

"What?"

'I don't know, but now that Alice saw two visions about me snapping your arm it somewhat gives me the urge to actually do it.'

I quickly got up and walked toward a wall, holding my arm against my chest and repeatedly saying "No!"

Emmett finally got up from his place on the couch and walked toward me and mimicked every movement that I made and finally I was pinned up against the wall and Emmett reached out his hand in my direction and grabbed the arm that had bruises on and held it between his hands and then told me something to do.

'You might want to look away.' he replied in a cool tone.

I relentfully turned my head and then a loud crack came from my arm and a huge pain was running through my arm and then I heard footsteps again.

Every Cullen that was in the house was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a matter of seconds and they were all looking horror struck at both Emmett and I.

I held back a cry of pain and then I could see Esme and Alice walking toward Emmett and I.

I looked past them and searched the audience for Edward and then I finally found his beautiful angel face and I didn't care about what had just happened. At least I got to see Edward again.

I was holding my broken arm with my good one and then I could feel something on my back urging me forward to Carlisle.

As I passed Edward I looked at me and he looked back, but we didn't stare at each other.

I was pushed into the kitchen and Edward went over and sat Emmett back down on the couch and watched the game.

It was at that moment that I didn't feel a spark between Edward and I and we didn't care about our love for each other.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is a weird chapter and it's kind of sad too, but I had to end it somehow. I'm sorry if I broke anybodies heart, I truely am. *virtual cookies for anyone who reviews***

** -OneLeft-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated this since sometime last year, but I've been extremely busy.**

**I have this thing going where I'm asking people what I should write about for my next story that has to with twilight and they are listed below. Pick one and tell me which one I should write about next and then I'll right for you.**

**1. Bella and Edward are still together, but Bella's curiosity takes over and she's in a race against time and a fight for control over herself and her cravings.**

**2. Edward leaves in new Moon and Bella has an idea to check her IM and finds Edward's on.**

**3. Pirates of the Caribbean kind of Twilight thing. An attack causes massive caus in Port Royal and lives are about to change( I know that's a bad thing for it, but I'll make it really good.)**

**Well there's that and now onto the story.**

* * *

It felt like I was surrounded by nothing. Like I was nothing.

Everything around me seemed like it was surrounded in a fog and I had to give into something that might be tre, but I didn't want it to be. Edward might not love me anymore.

I could feel my feet treading along the floor at a human pace and then I could feel myself being lowered into a chair. I looked up from my thoughts and saw Alice and Carlisle staring at me with worried glances.

"'Bella are you really alright."' Carlisle asked, his voice sounding urgent witgh fear.

"Fine, perfect. I was just worried about Edward, but trust me I'm not anymore." I replied in a high soprano voice. I tried to smile while I was saying it, but it was hard to try and put on a smiling face when you're not happy at all.

I glanced at Alice and at the same moment that I did she turned around on her heals and walked from the dining room to where we had just come from.

"I'm kind of worried about Edward." I replied, turning toward Carlisle after I said that.

"'Don't worry Bella. He'll get through this and everything will be back to normal, I hope."'

"Same here."

After I made my final response Carlisle pulled out a bag full of doctor stuff and began putting it all on my arm and then before I could really think of anything else to say my arm was in a cast and Carlisle was beaming a huge smile. He was always proud of whatever work he did on anyone.

The cast was huge and red, but at least it was my favorite color. I gave a quick smile at Carlisle and then I thought I would test the strength of the cast. I lifted my hand up into the air and slammed it down onto the table. Carlisle jumped into the air and was staring at me with shock.

I beamed a huge smile and gave the quick reply of "It's good", almost as if I was making a field goal in football.

I could hear Emmett chuckle under his breath and then his low snicker was suddenly cut off by a gasp. Everything went absolutely silent and everyone was staring toward the living room and waiting for her response.

A low growl sounded from the living room and then Alice came scrambling into the kitchen, a cool expresion on her face. With every movement that she made, we followed with our eyes until she stopped next to Esme.

'We're going to have a visitor.' Alice replied in high soprano voice.

From the other room somebody shouted the name of our unexpected visitor. Jacob.

I never really knew if anybody except for Carlisle and Esme liked Jacob. It seemed like everyone else had a grudge against him. Even for all of that he was still one of my friends.

Balancing two lives harder then anyone can imagine. Jacob has to try and act human when he's a mix of both werwolf and human. All of the Cullens, including myself, have to try and act human or try to make people think we are human.

A sudden knock on the door erupted my thoughts and I was suddenly staring in the doors direction. I saw Jasper get up from the couch and walk toward the door and then Jacob was standing in the archway that led to the kitchen where most of us were gathered.

""Wow Bella. What did you do to yourself this time?""

"'Blame Emmett, not Bella."' Carlisle quickly answered.

""Bella, why don't you just fill me in on all of the details.""

I relentfully nodded my head and got up from my seat and walked to Jacob.

Side-by-side we walked out the Cullen's front door, down the steps and through the grass.

We broke through the outskirts of the Cullen's lawn and I was suddenly enveloped by growls.

I quickly noticed somehting. I was surrounded by Paul, Sam, and Jacob.

I could feel them closing the gap between us and I suddenly let out a loud screech.

I suddenly could feel other people surrounding me in a circle.

I looked around at the people surrounding me and noticed that it was almost all of the Cullens, except for Carlisle and Esme. Edward was even their, standing his ground and trying to protect me.

For the first time today I felt like Edward actually loved me and didn't resent it.

I looked up to where Edward was and heard a growsound through his barred teeth and then he lunged at Sam, while Alice and Jasper took Paul and Emmett and Rosalie took Jacob.

As the battle Comensed I stood absolutely still and didn't move an inch until it was all over and then I could feel arms on my shoulders trying to comfort me.

"What happened?" I replied, my high soprano voice cracking.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so that's chapter 4 of werewolves and vampires and I know that it's not a oneshot anymore, but oh well. At the time I actually made this story I thought it would only be a oneshot, but I guess I had more to write about.**

**Sorry,**

**OneLeft**


End file.
